


Video Call

by Stargazer_Gecc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound, Coming In Pants, Confessional Sex, Fantasizing, Flirting, Hoodies, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Set During Covid-19, Strip Tease, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twitching, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, body praise, dream waits for his crush to come online so they can talk, george pretends to wear dreams hoodie, glass dildo, gogy in sweatpants, gogy is horny as fuck, lip biting, main character is dream, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_Gecc/pseuds/Stargazer_Gecc
Summary: Dream, unable to sleep, decides to converse with his best friend George over Discord messages. Soon, simple, witty flirts turn into sexually confusing phone sexts as George learns of Dream's weak spot...And Dream learns about George's sweetspot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/George | GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 300





	1. Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the SPICIEST fic i have ever written and it should honestly be clear that it is very VERY smutty. good luck. you have been warned lmao.
> 
> -Star

Dream blinked, staring up at his phone as he tucked his legs in. He lay in bed, his room only barely lit by the thin shafts of moonlight seeping in from the cracks in between his window blinds. His fingers glided across the screen, swiping up slowly to re-read George's messages. He smiled gently, reading back jokes and flirtatious quips and lines. He awaited the moment George came back online, scrolling back down to type out a greeting. 

//heyyy george :)) 

He watched as George began typing back. 

//watchu want lol 

//im bored, can we just chat for a min   
Dream let out a sigh, bouncing one leg on top of the other anxiously. 

//yeye of course, what are you up to 

//im in bed 

//poggers same i just wanted to check dms. im glad you messaged me lol 

//yeh   
He smiled to himself, turning over on his side and watching as George typed. 

//did sapnaps party get cancelled? George asked. 

//yeah, virus bullshit 

//i wish we could have gone. i was too busy to go, anwyays   
Dream thought for a moment, wondering how he could push George's buttons over text. He yawned, thinking to himself before typing again. 

//i wish i could see you   
George stopped typing for a moment. 

//same here 

//do you miss me? 

//i mean yeah why wouldnt i haha   
Dream's scalp felt a bit overheated. 

//dont know, i just wanted to see you say it. i want to hear you say it. 

//oml 

//i cant wait to see you again, george. 

//if only the plane trip wasnt cancelled. 

//our first kiss is gonna be epic, dont you think?   
Dream snickered to himself, turning over to the other side. 

//lmao stop 

//fine. but im bored as shit and i wanna ask some random questions at least  
Dream replied. 

//ask away lmao 

//uhh what emoji reminds you of me   
Dream could tell George was already scrolling through the vast selection of emojis, so he waited patiently for his response. Soon, George replied with..

..An eggplant emoji. 

//funny Dream replied. 

//if it has to be serious i would say you remind me of this one.   
George sent another emoji. 

//a feather? 

//yeah i guess 

//lmao how come 

//because its soft idk   
Dream smiled, his heart melting a bit at the thought. He thought about having read previous messages- just waiting for George to come on to talk. He couldn't help but keep smiling to himself, and he reached up to his own face to press against the bridge of his nose, disappointedly. 

//seeing your name pop up on my phone screen makes me grin like an idiot.   
Dream typed. 

//sad 

//nah, happy is a better way to put it 

//youre lucky no one else is online to talk to rn, dream   
Dream raised an eyebrow at George's message. 

//..otherwise i would just be ignoring you rn, youre making me overheat   
Dream smirked. 

//no, youre lucky that youre so cute. thats why i keep you around. 

//stop making me think about you. im busy.   
Dream let out a sigh, face warming up as his cheeks faded into a more suitable, dull red. 

//well how about you stop being busy about other things and focus more on being busy with me? 

//dream oh my god 

//what? i love you george, say that you love me back, cmon 

//no 

//pleaase 

//nope 

//i know you love me. 

//..i do   
George admitted. Dream screamed at himself in his mind, internally swelling with pure ecstacy. His face flushed deeper, and he turned to bury his face in his pillow to sigh loudly, getting heat out of his system. 

//please say it i just wanna talk to youu 

//you really want me to talk to you, dream? 

//of course 

//you really, really want to know what i think about you? Dream felt a pit in his stomach, afraid he had ruined their conversation. 

//i dont really know how to say it   
every time you say these things to me i get these thoughts   
so many thoughts   
about you and i. 

Dream gulped. 

//its more than just a feeling of "woah i cant believe he said that"   
i imagine what its like.   
i know exactly what i want. 

"Shit-" Dream said to himself, sitting up in his bed and hunching over his phone. 

//even before you messaged me, you were already on my mind. i cant stop thinking about what it would be like if i was with you, in person, while you said these things to me. 

Dream held his face in one hand, sweating and trembling. He felt lightheaded, almost as if he was about to faint. 

//i want to know what you would do to me. i want you to do something to me.   
Dream trembled.

//i want to feel you on top of me.   
i want to run my fingers through your hair as you pin me to your fucking bed.   
youre right, you really are   
i do love you. 

//george   
Dream typed hesitantly, unsure of what to say. 

//holy shit i feel like im on fire 

//i can log off for the night if im making you uncomfortable 

//no, dont its not that. im not uncomfortable. 

Dream dragged his lower lip in between his teeth, gently biting down as he covered his face with one hand. 

//i feel the same way about you, george.   
im just thinking about what youre saying and its driving me crazy   
in a good way 

//oh yeah? 

//yeah. 

//youre thinking about what its like, arent you?   
to pin me down, kissing me down my neck   
as i whisper your name? 

"Fuck.." Dream huffed, twitching as his jeans tightened against his belly the more he leaned over. 

//i wish i could see you   
so, so bad. 

Dream typed, his hands trembling far too much to handle holding the phone up on it's own. He slid back down against his bed frame again, playing with the band around his jeans with a thumb. 

//i want to see you, too. 

//i want to see how red you are. fuck, george. you drive me insane.

//in a good way, im guessing. 

//really, really good   
it makes me want to hold you in my arms even more 

//and i wanna be held by you.   
so i guess were even, hm? 

//yeah, i guess so. 

//the things i want you to do to me, dream.. you cant even imagine.   
so tell me.. 

Dream's eyes widened, pupils dilating.

//what would you want to do to me, right now, if i was laying next to you in bed? 

Are we really doing this? Dream thought. Is George really doing this? 

//I wanna hold you close to my chest as you fall asleep next to me. i wanna hear your heartbeat against mine, i want to see your eyes up close and personal. i want to make you melt. 

//mmhm.. tell me more. 

//i want to make you scream so hard you cant speak for days. i want to make you twitch and writhe underneath me as i bend you over the bed. I want to fuck you on your kitchen counter from behind and kiss you until youre so full of my love you burst. 

//youre making me so fucking red, dream. i want you to make me even redder, when i see you again. i can only imagine what your hands feel like around my waist. around me. 

Dream slid a hand down his jeans, letting out a gentle whine as he started pulling them down and using his legs to kick them off. 

//i never knew there was this side to you. how do you hide it so well? Dream typed. 

//theres a lot of things you dont know, lmao.   
Dream whimpered, gently scraping his body up against the back of the bed and biting down on his hoodie as he struggled to type. 

//george. 

Dream typed. 

//can we video call really quick?


	2. Webcams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George both fantasize about each other amidst their situation, sharing mutual pleasure as they flirt over their video call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a lot less texting and more physical fun in this chapter, so enjoy. ;P
> 
> -Star

//promise that youre gonna show me all of you? George typed.

//only if i get to see you too.

//as if i wasnt going to anyways.. its a deal. ill call you in just a few minutes! cya there, green boy.

Dream set the phone down beside him, continuing to whine and moan as he stroked himself. Pressed up against his boxers, he twitched against them and arched his back, out-stretching his legs to the point where his ankles nearly pointed completely downward.

"Hn- mmn..- George, ha-ah..- sh-shit.." He moaned into his hoodie, biting down on the soft green fabric and closing his eyes as he turned his head restlessly. His hair tangled and snarled, getting messier the more he rubbed it up against the back of his pillow.

Dream's pupils dilated, black discs danced along the sea of emerald green and brown, expanding at the mere thought of being able to even hold George in his arms, close to him and laying against his chest, rising and falling rapidly and shallowly.

He could feel himself pouring hot air from his lungs, in jets of steam. The steam clouded the windows, and Dream gripped tightly onto the sheets with one hand. Nearly out of breath, he slowed down his pace and groaned, gently grinding and bucking his hips against the back of the mattress.

He moved his hand again, to grip the fabric of his hoodie, just above his chest. He could feel his own pulse. It was quick, and it hammered just underneath his knuckles. He tangled his fingers in the fringe of his hoodie where the drawstrings met, biting his lip as he felt the clothing tighten against his chest. Once he had regained enough stamina he sped up again, moaning into the darkened room as he came.

He sighed, looking at his hand in shame as he withdrew it from the space in his boxers. He stood up grossly, using his non-ruined hand to pull his sticky clothing off of his body- specifically the band around the back of his boxers up against his waist, and his black shirt, which was underneath his hoodie.

He walked up to the door, opening it and sighing. He walked down the dark hallway, turning the corner and stepping inside of his bathroom. Opening the bathroom door, he turned on the rosy-white lights and closed it behind him, using his freehand to turn on the bathroom sink.

He waddled grossly up to the sink, placing a hand underneath it and washing it gingerly, swiping a bit of soap from the dispenser and roughly rubbing it into his hands, in between his fingers and along his palms. He ran them underneath the ice cold water, sneering.

Dream felt a bit mad at himself for telling George to video chat. He had never felt so blissful.. Doing something like that. The rhythmic thump of his heart, the tightness of his clothes, the aching feeling between his legs, eyes blazing with genuine, naked passion.

It's so..

..Different.

He knowingly acknowledged the fact he wanted to continue this interaction with George- something he had never done once in his life with anyone. Not over the phone, not over text, not in person.

No one had ever talked to him the way George did. He never even knew George liked to talk like that.

..He never knew George //could// talk like that.

Dream shook off his hands, turning towards the roll of paper towels sitting idly on the counter and taking a few sheets to dry off his hands. He leaned over the side, tossing the balled up paper towels into the trash. He turned to walk out of the bathroom, placing a hand on the doorframe.

He stopped for a moment.

He turned towards the roll of paper towels, sighing. He turned back around, snatching it embarrassingly as he walked back into the hall, towards his room.

He closed his bedroom door behind him, walking up towards his computer desk and setting the towels beside the computer. He pulled out his swivel chair, sitting down as he booted up his PC in the dark.

Logging onto Discord, he received George's call soon after having sat down. He set up his mostly unused facecam, and joined the call.

There, George was leaning on one of his hands, his goggles resting on the top of his slick, dark brown hair. He smiled kindly, waving at dream as he narrowed his eyes at the camera, adjusting his wireless headset.

"Hey, Dream." George cooed, rocking gently in his seat. Gentle sea-blue LED lights shone behind him, dimly illuminating his smile.

Dream let out a content sigh of happiness, pulling his mic closer to his face.

"Hey."

"What happened to your hair? Did you get a bit messy in bed?" George snickered, causing Dream to sigh. 

"..That means two things." He added, winking as he leaned up in his seat.

"Yeah, sure George." Dream smiled, scooting a bit closer.

He looked down at the baggy black sleeve on George's arm, smiling a bit brighter as he noticed what he was wearing.

"Hey, you're wearing the black hoodie I sent you." He smiled, watching as George stood, backing up and outstretching his arms to show it off.

He was wearing grey sweatpants, and he had tightened them to the point where they had begun to highlight every curve of his hips.

"I see you're wearing a.. Green one, I think. Am I right..?" George purred, and Dream nodded. 

"Would it turn you on more if I switched from black to green?"

Dream nearly choked on his own spit, leaning forwards in his chair to emphasize his shock.

"Jesus christ- So you are serious.."

"Of course I am. I take that as a yes?" George snickered.

"Y-yeah- I- Aha.." Dream stuttered, watching as George grinned back at him.

The brunette man bit his lip, sliding a hand up his waist and underneath the hoodie.

"..Yeah, I'm not wearing anything underneath this, soo.." He purred, pushing up the black hoodie to reveal his lower body and chest. Dream covered his mouth with a hand, blushing gently as George let out a gentle laugh.

"Fuck, Dream.." George let out a huff, pulling the hoodie up and over his head slowly and seductively. He bent down, rummaging through the dresser by his bedside as he pulled out his green smile hoodie.

Dream could feel his chest tightening into knots and knots, his heart thumping rapidly against his chest as he watched his best friend. He could feel himself getting more and more aroused once again, and it caused him to grip onto the armrests of his seat.

The sensation in his chest was so overwhelming, he nearly closed his hands up into fists.

"How does it feel, Dream..?" George smiled, sliding the green hoodie up and pulling it down his chest, pushing his arms through as he toyed with the drawstrings.

"..Watching me tease you."

"I don't- Know how to respond to that.. It's.." Dream leaned back a bit, staring at the ceiling for a moment.

"..I-I don't really know the words.. I can't believe you'd.. Be willing to do this." He ruffled his fingers through his hair.

"..Yeah, I can't either, to be honest.. I've just kind of figured out that it pushes your buttons just how I like it." He grinned.

"..I guess it's payback. Or like a trade-off." He toyed with the band around his sweatpants.

"..I wasn't really ever mad when you flirted with me. I just didn't want you to know that you were turning me on so badly. But you do.. And I guess I'm just giving you what you deserve, for all of those times I chickened out." George grinned.

"Does this mean.. We're- Like a thing..?" George smiled kindly.

"Only if you want it to be." Dream chuckled.

"Oh, Dream.. I've always wanted to be with you, you honestly don't understand how fucking happy this makes me, doing this kind of thing with you." 

"Feeling's mutual.." Dream swooned. George smiled at him, sitting down on his bed as he slowly started pulling down his pants.

"..Fuck getting an OnlyFans. You're the only man I'd ever enjoy doing this for.." George joked, moaning slightly as he pulled his pants down, only in a pair of boxers, a headset, glasses, and a hoodie.

"George.." Dream panted, pulling down his boxers to his ankles. He leaned down on the desk, biting his hoodie sleeve as he bent down to stroke himself again.

"..Dream, tell me what you wanna do to me.. Nnfh, fuck.." George moaned, touching himself as he looked Dream in the eyes.

"I want to hug you tight as I ram into you.. I want to fuck you until you come against me." He bit his lip, watching as George grinned at him.

"Oh yeah..?" George moaned.

"I want to hear you say my name.. Over and over again.." Dream strained, twitching and spasming.

George slid his boxers completely down and kicked them off, his lower body completely bare and visible as he was in nothing but glasses and a hoodie.

George slid a few fingers into his mouth and coated them until they were slick, and he pulled them out to gently touch his entrance, circling it with a finger before pushing it inside of himself.

"A-ah, Dream.. Mmnh.. Dream, oh god.. Fuck, you feel so good.." George moaned, grinning as Dream widened his eyes against his florid face. He stroked himself as he watched, biting down harder on his sleeve.

George slid in two more fingers, leaning on the back of the mattress and spreading his legs for Dream to see.

"Fuck~! Fuck me, Dream.. Please, Mnnh..~" He panted, squealing and whining as he arched his back and pleaded Dream's name, allowing both his and Dream's fantasies to run wild. 

"Ah, fuck.." Dream panted, causing George to smile as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"George, you have no fucking idea how beautiful you are.. F-fuck.." Dream smirked, watching as George blushed bright pink.

"God, I want you to pin me down.. Please, Dream.. Fuck..~" George moaned, voice high as he rubbed his waist with one hand, fingering himself deep. George panted, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He grinned before pulling out his slick fingers, reaching underneath his bed as he leaned over to reach it.

Dream raised an eyebrow, pausing his little moment as he watched George with confusion.

George had pulled out a wand vibrator and a large toy made of glass. It's transparent, smooth surface sat against the bed as Dream bit his lip at the sight.

"..Which one should I use first?" George purred.

"..The glass one..?" Dream looked at him.

George grinned, bending back again to grasp onto the large toy and gently press it inside of him. He moaned, gripping the bed sheets the deeper it was pushed. Dream began stroking himself again, heat radiating off of his freckled cheeks as if he had just been shoved in an oven.

George spread his legs, his hard-on twitching as he rocked the dildo right up his G-Spot. 

"A-aha! Oh, fuck! Fuck me Dream! Fuck, you feel so good.. A-ah..!" He squealed, rolling up his hoodie to reveal his chest, rising and falling rapidly as he panted and moaned Dream's name.

"H-harder, Dream.. Fuck me harder, please.." He begged helplessly, closing his eyes tight as he imagined the taller man bending him over the back of the bed and relentlessly fucking him. He wanted nothing more than for Dream to press his hands down hard on his back, leaning over and kissing him down the neck as he fucked him as deep and as fast as possible.

"Faster.. Mnnfh.." He picked up the pace as he thrusted the toy inside of him, clutching onto the sheets. The bed squeaked as he bucked back into it. "Fuck, it's like I can't breathe.."

Dream grinned, lifting his head up to speak.

"How does it feel.. Being out of breath..?"

"I-It feels- Fuck.. O-oh my g-ah.. It's amazing.." George panted, his goggles starting to droop and slip down his messy hair. He held a hand up, adjusting his goggles before getting back to work on his dick, all while thrusting the toy into himself. George rolled over onto his belly, sitting up on his knees as he let go of the glass toy to lift up his hoodie. He stroked himself quickly- Dream matching his pace.

George bent backwards, using his teeth to keep his hoodie lifted up. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he bit down hard. He reached for the wand, turning it on and setting himself down on it gently, gasping and whimpering as it stimulated his pelvis. He rocked the bed, it began to squeak again as he fucked the vibrator.

"FUCK! A-ah! Nnnfgh! Mmmfnh~! Ha-ah~!" He moaned, the sweater muffling them slightly as Dream tensed. He felt himself ready to come, so he reached over his desk with one hand and ripped a bit of tissue off of it's roll.

"G-gh- Hah- Fuck~! Ghhnm!" George moaned, turning up the vibrator as high as it could manage. His legs trembled, body spasming as he felt himself ready to climax. Even he was surprised by the amount of stamina he had. George's headphones began to slip down his neck, but it didn't make it too less audible for him and Dream.

"George- Fuck.. I'm gonna cum.."

George beamed, panting and grinning at the camera as he heard the sound of Dream's voice.

"Yes! Yes, Dream~! Cum inside of me, please! Oh-! Fuck me~!" He squealed, back arching as he threw his head back in pleasure. Dream growled, clutching onto the side of the swivel chair as he came into the tissues. "G-George! Sh-shit~!" He groaned, cum dribbling down the side of his hand as it bled through the paper towels.

"OH MY GOD, DREAM~!" George screamed, violently twitching and spasming as he slowly turned down the vibrator, cum spurting from his dick and dripping down in between his legs. He fell on his back, bed gently bouncing as he panted. Dream watched the camera, George staring at him as he lay there.

"..Fuck.. M-mnnfh.." George moaned, letting go of himself to pull out the glass toy. His dick twitched, slowly falling as his heart rate slowed back down. Sweat dripped down both of their bodies, causing Dream to sit up and run his fingers through his hair.

"..Your body is so fucking amazing.." Dream cooed, smiling as George rolled the hoodie back down.

"I can only imagine how good you would feel.." George replied, chuffing. He placed a hand on his chest, feeling his own heartbeat as he breathed.

"..Fuck, we're a mess." Dream laughed, leaning back in his seat as he ripped off more tissue. 

"Yeah. I like it this way, though." George stood up from his bed, a bit shaken up. He leaned forwards toward the camera and blew Dream a kiss. "I had fun with you tonight.. But I should probably get back to what I was doing." George smiled kindly, placing his head on one of his hands again.

"..I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Definitely." George nodded. "Hopefully when this all blows over, we can do this for real next time."

"..Hopefully I'll be the one blowing you over."

"..Dirty." George let out a huff, wiping his damp brow.

"Goodnight, George."

"Goodnight, Clay." George waved him goodbye, blowing him another kiss as he shut off his facecam and ended the call with a smile.

Dream tossed the tissues into his personal garbage can, pulling out the little drawer in his desk. He pulled up his boxers and let out a sigh of exhaustment. He shut off his PC and covered his face with a hand. His body soon cooled down a bit, and he pushed himself back. He got out of the chair and pushed it in with a leg, sensitivity in his legs causing him to let out a sigh. He flopped down on his bed, letting out a few huffs as he leaned against his pillows.

His phone buzzed.

//hey, dream

George sent him a snapchat.

//i had so much fun tonight. heres a picture for later, if youre a little bored.

Attached to the message was an image of George laying down against his pillows in bed, a quick selfie taken with a wink and a peace sign. His lower body was exposed and his legs were crossed as he fit his whole form in the image. 

Dream saved it.

//glad you like it. alright, for real, good night dream. <3 <3

Dream turned off the phone without replying and set it on his nightstand, covering himself in a thin sheet. He nuzzled into his pillows and blushed, as he thought to himself.

All that was left to do now was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to check in with me often. i write smut a LOT and you can definitely look forward to more coming in the future.
> 
> -Star


End file.
